


Dreaming of Electric Ovine

by themerrymutants



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle, ever the curious one, eaves drops on her hatchling wherlet's dreams, learning just how much of a traumatic experience her hatching had been for the her.</p><p>Formatting note: Bold and italicized text stand for dragon's speaking aloud, simply italicized text for dragons speaking privately with their bonded, bolded and underlined text for whers speaking aloud, and underlined for whers speaking privately with their bonded.</p><p>Canon divergence note: In this particular divergence whers can speak just not well and are intelligent though their lack of 'proper' speaking technique makes it seem like it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of Electric Ovine

Daniesk was sound asleep her little toes, and bitty nose twitching in her sleep. After as turbulent of a greeting to the world as she'd gotten Danielle couldn't blame her. Instead Danielle stayed up tuning into the little one's dreams. She was curious to see what she'd dream of, what sort of memories might play in place of dreams.

* * *

It's dark and warm and the world seems to be every bit alright. She can't see a thing, nor can she really hear too well but she senses a bit. There's a bit of movement, a muffled noise. The noise is one that she decides is good. She tries to move towards the noise, causing her world to wobble slightly. She wants to say hello, greet the wonderful thing that was surely attached to that noise, she's frustrated she can't, so she waits. Day by day, 7 days by 7 days, she gets bigger and the voice comes by and she wobbles more. Why can't she say hello!

She could feel her world being moved ever so slightly every once in a while, sometimes a something was placed on it, she sent out greetings, usually half hearted. Then came the brush. It was brief but it was them. Their person. The one they'd so desperately wanted to see! She had to get their attention! She sent out a wave of excited-happy-welcome-greeting. There was a soft noise that she hadn't heard before, but she liked it. It was a good noise, a very good noise.

It's been forever and an age and she's so big and her world so small! The voice had come and gone and now there was quiet. A few noises then complete silence. Then came noise, loud, almighty noise. One by one the noises continued until there was a lull. Then she was wibbling, and wobbling, and wobbling some more. She wobbled and wobbled and wobbled some more. She could hear that voice again! It was paired with another, deeper, voice but it was that voice. _HER_ voice. She. Wanted. To. Be. With. That. VOICE! Finally her egg cracked and she was freed. She lay still, still curled up, trying to catch her breath. She took her first gulps of air her sensitive eyes slowly adjusting to the light. At last she stood, it was time to find that voice. There were so many minds and so many things, and it was bright, and loud, and so very unlike the dark and warm she'd grown so accustomed to. She found the one she was looking for though. The voice that she had heard, the one she wanted to be with, they were leaning up against another but they knew that voice, she recognized the good sound they made this time in response to something the person they were leaning against said.

She wandered her way over practically wriggling with excitement. They'd be so happy to see her and things would be amazing! She sat, nice and pretty, in front of them and waited. They seemed to not know what to do with themself, they had a wher already though. Maybe they forgot? She was about to reach up and try to blood herself when they finally knelt down and blooded her. In an instant everything was different and better and she was finally close to her. That voice was Danielle and she was her Daniesk, and they'd be friends forever!  
  
I Daniesk, she said warmly excited at the chance to hear her bonded's voice properly this time. She bet it'd be- Danielle was crying and it felt like she'd been wounded and she was making sounds...oh was she making sounds. Pained sounds...bad sounds. Why? Had she done something bad? Was her choice bad? She crawled into Danielle's lap nosing her, surely that'd make things better. Right? Why cry darling? It ok. I here now, I not leave.

It didn't though. It made things so much worse. Danielle continued making bad sounds. It was scary. This wasn't right. She knew this wasn't right. What was wrong? She turned to Danisk wanting to know what she could do, he knew Danielle better after all, but he ran away too. She snuggled close to Danielle hoping for comfort, some explanation or reassurance, The awkward pats she was given were close enough. She could catch glimpses of things that Danielle was thinking of. A tiny woman with sparkling eyes and a crooked smile. The memory should have been happy but it seemed to hurt her as badly as if it had physically attacked her.  
  
Suddenly there were people. So many people. A sea of people as far as she could tell. They were all talking to Danielle. Trying to help. She was scared, there were people, Danielle was in tears, Danisk was pressed up against Danielle as tight as he could be. Then more whers came. Why were there so many?  
  
**Not be afraid, yours lost one very like you. Old pain hurting, not because you.** The voice was warm, comforting, she looked to the blue who had spoken and relaxed a bit. She hadn't done something bad. Danielle's heart just hurt. She'd make sure it never hurt again. That way no one else would have to be scared. But first she needed food. She was hungry. So hungry.  
  
Someone else came over reminding Danielle that Daniesk needed to be fed. Finally Danielle moved again, putting a bit of meat under Daniesk's nose.

"Not too fast now," Danielle said with a laugh that was somewhere between sobbing and genuine, "might make yourself sick. Wouldn't want that..trust me. Happened to Danisk. He was sick for days."

She was still crying, she still hurt, but she was talking. Even joked. Her own heart hurt but the reassurance that she was a good wher helped.  


**It true! It not fun, trust Danisk,**  the male green chimed cheerily.  **Welcome to family Daniesk. We happy see you.**  

She knew that Danisk meant it. He seemed sad too but reassuring. She was a good wher, Danielle just hurt and her hurt had swallowed her whole.

* * *

Danielle pulled out of the dream before it even finished unable to keep herself from crying. What had she done? Oh Faranth what had she done? She went over to the little one and laid down next to her curling around her protectively. She had fucked up. She'd fucked up royally. Hatchings were supposed to be the happiest day of anyone's, human or otherwise, life. Daniesk wasn't even a half day old yet and already she was permanently scarred. If the pair were lucky the little one would forget. Other memories, good memories, would replace the bad, and Danielle would be allowed to start anew.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she murmured pressing a gentle kiss to the little one's forehead trying not to wake her up with her emotions or actions. "I love you Daniesk, so, so, _so_ much. Never doubt that...please."  
  
She'd so frequently wished for a chance to do things over do it right with Sarah and here was her second chance and already she had failed so miserably. All she could do was hope to Faranth she did better from now on.


End file.
